


what you want/what you need

by jonphaedrus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, the ghost of anakin skywalker needs to come back and kinkshame /my/ ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You just want love, don’t you, Ben,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you want/what you need

**Author's Note:**

> i am going to go sit in the shame cube. where i will stay. until hell swallows me up.

“Is that what you want?” Hux asks, his voice low and thoughtful as his thumbs dig fingerprint bruises into the sides of Kylo Ren’s hips, his breathing hard in his own ears. “You want that?” He can’t find words to answer the other man, who leans closer, lips brushing Ren’s ear, a semblance of the gentle lover’s touch they have never once shared. “You just want love, don’t you, _Ben_ ,”

The name makes something inside him crack, into almost a thousand pieces, and the muffled, choked noise he makes high in this throat causes Hux to laugh, his hips to shift higher and push into Kylo just where it hurts, where it burns, where it _sings_ , and he chokes out, the words bile on his lips,

“Daddy, Daddy _please_ ,” and Hux fucks him through it, fucks him until he’s pressing his face into the bedsheets to muffle the incoherent sobbing that balls up in his throat.


End file.
